


Fly Away With Me

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley-centric (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wingfic, Wings, but it's still, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Written for the Fics Fics Fics challenge of the week: Wings.A study of Crowley's journey through the millenia-  archangel, falling, demon, and then being on his own side- and his relationship with his wings.





	Fly Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I knowwww it's not 666 words yet, I'm on my phone and wasn't able to check the wordcount before posting, but I'm fixing it now :)~~ made it :)
> 
> All I know of angel wings in religion is from pop culture and mostly fanfiction. If you're actually religious you might not want to read this. For me, it's about the characters from Good Omens and my headcanons about them, I don't want to be 'corrected' about angel wing anatomy.

Crowley used to have wings as white as snow, or even whiter- made of pure light, no trace of grey on them, multiple layers of feathers upon feathers, yet to the human eye it would have seemed like an orb of light around him, no shadow to distinguish any part of the wing from another. 

He loved them, loved the look and what they symbolised.

But it didn't stop him from falling. 

Aziraphale's wings are almost as white as Crowley's have been- not quite, a principality isn't as bright as an archangel. He has only two of them, like a bird, a swan perhaps or a snow owl.

Either way, he's the most beautiful thing Crowley has ever seen.

Since the fall, Crowley has only two wings left- the others shattered on the ground, disappearing into nothingness. 

It hurt, it hurt so much. He didn't want to look at his back at first, afraid it would all be a bloody mess, leaving him unable to fly. 

But he was spared from that fate, and the wings on his back, after healing, are able to carry him into the air.

The wings he now has left turned black in the fire.

He used to despise them, yet another sign of his failure, of how he doesn't belong with the angels anymore, how he, despite never choosing so, is part of hell.

Once he started to get over it, realise that there was no going back, this was his life now, and he should make the best of it, he tried to stop hating his wings so much.

They were cool, after all.

Very demon-y. Powerful-looking.

Especially in more recent years, when he sees human imagery, in movies and otherwise, show mythical dark wings as something cool and desirable, he can look at his own wings again and think of those pictures, instead of the ones saying demons are vile and unforgivable. 

But he still can't bring himself to call them beautiful. 

It's Aziraphale who makes him see the beauty of them again.

Crowley doesn't show his wings often, afraid that the angel will take the reminder of their 'sides' and leave him again.

Until the end of the almost-apocalypse, Aziraphale has seen his wings only three times.

Afterwards, on their own side now, he lets them linger on the mortal plane of existence more often, relishing in the feeling of a breeze in the feathers, no matter what he thinks about their appearance. 

And Aziraphale? 

When he sees him, sees the wings and feathers, he comes closer, kisses each one in turn and whispers " _beautiful_ ".

Crowley has not voluntarily let another being touch his wings since before the fall, but he lets Aziraphale touch him, groom him, cherish him- love him.

The angel's hands feel devine in his feathers, and not in any holy way that hurts, but simply good in the sense of the positive.

He relaxes into the touch, not stopping the angel's words, either, and when he still calls him beautiful over years and decades and centuries, he actually starts to believe him.

He returns the favor, too, reluctant at first, not quite believing the other would truly welcome the touch- but Aziraphale loves him, and he loves his hands in his wings, as well.

Crowley cherishes his angel, carefully grooming him, making sure not one feather is our of place.

He almost likes this better than the other way around, to be able to show his angel how much he loves him, the way he can't quite bring himself to say it in words.

Aziraphale appreciates it too, a little self conscious about his own appearance, both his wings and his human shape. Crowley can't have that, his angel is stunning in every way.

Together, they are strongest, because they actually see each other's weaknesses and strengths.

Crowley learns to love his wings again, and he flies around the globe with Aziraphale by his side.

And Crowley will always call his angel beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments sustain me!
> 
> I also wrote [a ~10k long series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198) for this ship, feel free to check it out :)


End file.
